Who Said
by Berryflight-star
Summary: This story was inspired by the song 'Who says' by Selena Gomez & The Scene.


Chapter 1

"Evans?" Potters' voice came out of the darkness. "Lily, I know you're in there."

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily tried to say, but her voice betrayed her tears.

"Lily, Snape had no right to call you that." Potters' voice was firm now. "Can you just come out?"

Lily groaned. "Fine." Potter was shocked. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly. Lily stood up, and walked out of her room. Since she was made head girl, she had her own bedroom, but the downside was that Potter was head boy, and they had to share a common room. His room was across from hers.

"You've missed dinner." He said.

"You think I don't know that?" Lily replied grumpily.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get some food from the kitchens, seeing as neither of us has had any food." Potter asked.

"What if we get caught?" Lily said worriedly.

"We're the heads. No-one would question us."

"Fine then." Lily sighed. "I presume you know where it is?"

"But of course!" Potter said, pretending to be shocked. To both his surprise, and hers, she gave a small smile.

"Come on then." She walked out of the portrait hole and turned right.

"Umm, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"The kitchens are this way."

"Oh."

"Black? What in merlin's name are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Umm…" Black looked at Lily guiltily. "I was hungry?"

"What happened to dinner?"

"I missed it." Black gave a guilty smile.

"Fine." Lily huffed. She grabbed a drink off the table.

"Are you alright?" Black asked curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"You do know that's firewhisky, right?"

"Yep." Lily gulped a mouthful.  
>"What happened to you?" Potter asked.<p>

"Nothing, I just need to let go for a while."

"Ah. I take it this is about what happened this afternoon?" Black said.

Lily and James glared at him.

"But then what do I know." Black sheepishly added.

"Actually you're right." Lily nodded, slightly tipsy, not being used to firewhisky.

1 hour later, James was trying to get Lily to come back to the heads quarters.

"But why do we need to go back?" Lily whined.

"Because you're drunk, and we've got school tomorrow." James answered.

"Fine." Lily let James tug her down the corridor.

"This is not going to be easy." James muttered. He stopped, and scooped Lily up in his arms.

"Why is the world swaying?" Lily asked, her eyes closed.

"Er." James thought quickly. "Doesn't matter." He said, knowing that she was too drunk to complain at his lack of answer.

James walked quickly down the corridor, thankfully meeting no-one.

"James." He heard Lily say. He was startled; he didn't think Lily had ever called him James before. Looking down, he noticed that she was fast asleep. James smiled, she looked so peaceful.

When he got back to their common room, he put Lily on the sofa and went to his room to get a potion that he kept, which got rid of drunkenness, and hangovers.

He put it in a glass, and put it next to Lily so that when she woke up she would drink it.

The next morning, Lily woke up.

"Urh." Her head was pounding, and nausea swept over her. Lily rushed to the bathroom.

"Lily?" A sleepy voice came from the armchair in the common room.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She snapped, then winced. Guess it's not such a good idea to talk sharply.

"Here, drink this." James handed her a glass with some liquid in.

"And why would I drink anything you gave me?"

"Because it's a potion for clearing drunkenness. Look, just drink it."

Lily took the glass, and downed it in one.

"Err, that's disgusting."

"I've had worse." James said.  
>"You would've." Lily mumbled. That potion really did work; her headache and nausea were already gone.<p>

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks. How did I get back to the common room last night?"

"I carried you. You were asleep half-way here." James watched her reaction carefully.

"Thank you. Did I really drink 3 glasses of firewhisky?"

"Yep." James smirked.

"Why would I do that?" Lily frowned. The details of last night were… slightly fuzzy.

"Umm, something Snivellus said to you in the afternoon." James said warily. He wasn't sure how much Lily remembered, but he didn't want to be the one to remind her.

"Ah. I remember." Lily eyes flashed with anger as she remembered the day before.

"_Mudblood!" Snapes' voice carried across the great hall. Lily was sitting near the top, with her best friend, Hestia Jones. Her head snapped up. "Oi, Mudblood!"_

"_Are you talking to me?" Lily asked._

"_Of course." Snape smirked._

"_Well in that case, I do have a name." Lily's eyes narrowed._

"_Snape!" Potter came up behind him, eyes flashing, and an expression on his face close to murderous._

"_Detention for being rude to the head girl, and oh lets see, 50 points off slytherin."_

"Thanks for what you did, by the way." Lily said.

"No problem." James smiled.


End file.
